Keseharian Phantomhive
by ryhanabella
Summary: WARNING YANG GAK SUKA YAOI, JAUH" SONO. INI CUMA CERITA BIKINAN ALA KADARNYA ADA UNSUR YAOI NYA INGAT, UNSUR YAOI, OK. JAUH" SONO YANG GAK SUKA UNTUK UPDATENYA, MUNGKIN BAKAL JARANG, WOKWOK, TERGANTUNG MOOD.
1. Awal dari keseharian phantomhive

***minta gendong***

ciel:"sebass-chan?"

sebastian:"iya, ada apa?"

ciel:"gendong~~"

sebastian:"gak ah, kamu bukan kucing."

ciel:"grrrr..."

/sebastian pun di tampol/

 ***bikin teh***

ciel:"sebass-chan, bikinin teh dong."

sebastian:"dih manja amat sih. bikin sendiri napa. bocah tapi minumnya teh mulu."

ciel:"saya kan majikan mu?"

sebastian:"ya deh, terserah."

/beberapa saat kemudian/

sebastian:"silahkan..."

ciel:"hum, arigatou*nyeruput teh nya*"

ciel:"sebass-chan, siniin tanganmu gih."

sebastian:"grrr, sekarang apa lagi*nadahin tangannya kedepan ciel*"

ciel:"*numpahin semua teh panasnya ke tangan sebastian* nyehehehe*nyeringai*"

sebastian:"bocah sialan. kenapa coba tangan ku malah disiram teh panas gini."

ciel:"teh katamu? eh, kamu pikir saya AHO apa? ini tuh bukan teh, ini mah cuma sirup warna coklat*banting cangkirnya sampai pecah*"

sebastian:"ow shit--"

* **bobo***

sebastian:"ahhahahahahah, hehehe, huhuhh, hohoho..."

ciel:"BERISIK SEBASS-CHAN AHOO...*tereak pake toa*"

sebastian:"maafkan saya, bocchan..."

ciel:"kalau mau ngebunuh orang, gak usah ketawa. kayak situ tawanya bagus aja*banting jendela kamar*"

sebastian:"udah kayak mak-mak kosan aja lu, bocah*bergumam*"

* **ujian***

ciel:"nih, mohon di nilai*nyodorin kertas hasil ujian*"

sebastian:"*ngambil kertas itu, bocchan, siniin tangannya."

ciel:"*nadahin tangan*"

sebastian:"*mukul tangan ciel pake cambukan* apaan, hasil ujian bahasa inggrismu ngawur tenan"

ciel:"kali ini apa salahku?*berkaca-kaca*"

sebastian:"house itu rumah, bukan haus. terus menyanyi itu singing bukan songong."

ciel:"lu ngomong apaan sih -_-"

sebastian:"*pingsan*"


	2. chapter 2

**liburan** ciel:"hahh..."

sebastian:"ada apa, boccah...eh, bocchan?"

ciel:"gue lagi bosan tolo, gak peka amat sih jadi pelayan."

sebastian:"kita liburan yuk...*eyes sparkel(?)*"

ciel:"kemana?"

sebastian:"ke hotel nyanko*seringai iblis(lah emang iblis)*"

ciel:"jangan bilang lu mo ena ena lagi sama gue?"

sebastian:"kenapa anda bisa tau?*blushing*"

beberapasaatkemudian=

ciel:"mpshhh...ahhhhhh, ittai desu...ahhhh, kimochi~~~"

sebastian:"bocchan~~"

 **makan malam** sebastian:"anda pasti lapar. saya akan menyiapkan makanan."

ciel:"hum..."

 _10 menit kemudian_ sebastian:"silahkan*naruh piring berisi makanan di atas meja*"

ciel:"*memakan makanan tersebut*hpmmmm~~"

sebastian:"tidak enak ya, bocchan?*bingung*"

ciel:"tolo, lu masak gak di cicipi dulu kah? ini terlalu pedes, berminyak, kebanyakan merica juga. dan lebih parah lagi ini terlalu asin. lu udah kebelet nikah yak?"

sebastian:"iya, maukah anda menikah dengan saya?*berlutut sambil megang sekotak cincin berlian*"

ciel:"gggrrrrrr...*blushing*"

 _keesokan harinya mereka pun menikah_ Lizzy be like:"shit, ku kalah banyak ama tiang listrik*nangis satu abad*"

 **pengen punya anak** ciel:"sebass-chan..."

sebastian:"iya bocchan?"

ciel:"gue mo punya anak..bisa gak ya?"

sebastian:"anda punya burung, gak mungkin bisa bikin anak..."

ciel:"tapi gue mo punya juga :(*nangis*"

sebastian:"gimana caranya goblok?!?!"

ciel:"hmmmmmmm..."

 _beberapa saat kemudian_ ciel:"kyahhh...nggg, ampun sebass-chan. ini sakit... ahhhh...ngg...yamete~~"

sebastian:"lah tadi siapa yang minta mo punya anak hayo~~"

ciel:"kyah..ah...ahh...biar gini juga...gue gak bakal punya...ah...bool gue malah tambah lebar...ahhhh mpssshhhh...sebass-chan...cabut sebass-chan...*nangis*"

sebastian:"ga mau, wle*mempercepat gerakan pinggang nya*"

ciel:"sebass-chan tolollllll...mpssshhhh ah...ahhhhhh~~"

 **beli es krim**

sebastian:"bocchan..."

ciel:"apa?"

sebastian:"bukan kah cocok sekali kalau kita makan es krim di siang panas yang terik ini?"

ciel:"tidak buruk juga. tapi, apa kau bisa bikin?"

sebastian:"saya malas buat bikin~~"

ciel:"ngapa nawarin kalau gak mau bikin, goblok!!!"

sebastian:"kan kita bisa beli.."

ciel:"hadehhh... yaudah suruh meyrin yang beliin kita es krim."

sebastian:"baik lah, bocchan..."

 _satu jam kemudian_

ciel:"goblok~~~"

sebastian:"kenapa lagi sekarang?"

ciel:"ini udah sore gendeng, udah gak bisa makan es krim. panasnya dah ilang.."

sebastian:"ggrrrrr..."

#bersambung


End file.
